


Voracity and Atonement (Part 1 - Voracity)

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus rimmed like it was a religion, and he was the high priest on a mission to convert the masses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voracity and Atonement (Part 1 - Voracity)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkfest 2010
> 
> This fic was originally started over a year ago, but just now found the perfect place to post, and through many changes and rewrites I think it's finally ready. Many people helped over the past months to make it what it is today. I'd like to thank the following people for their assistance: estelle, thrihyrne, absynthedrinker, oropher_777,wwmrsweasleydo, and eternal gratitude to winnett who helped me more than I can ever repay her. Thank you all of you wonderful people. Part 2 will follow and flows from part 1 but will showcase a different kink.

Voracity and Atonement

Part 1

Voracity

“Oh, for the love of Merlin! Didn’t I tell you if you wanted me to fuck you, you had to come prepared?” Scorpius snarled to the young man lying naked on the bed in front of him. He liked nice and tight channels, but this was ridiculous. “Have you ever had anything larger than your own pinky finger up your arse?”

Hesitant, the boy on the bed shook his head, as if he feared the reaction. On his hands and knees, he pressed the side of this face against the mattress, his knees spread wide. He grimaced from the residual pain of Scorpius’s initial attempt to penetrate him. His hands curled in, fisting the sheets to keep from crying out. 

Scorpius sighed. “You’ve not used a drop of lubricant either. This really should not be this painful.” His voice soft, but frustrated. "Why’d you bother to wait so long, if you weren’t going to follow directions? You were told to come prepared for a reason,” he said to the young man that trembled underneath his touch. 

Scorpius shook his head at the absurdity of the situation, young men, having never been touched were lining up by his door begging him to deflower them, even prepared to pay for the opportunity. He was agreeable, but they had to do their part as well. He repeated, “Didn’t you understand if you wanted to be fucked by me, you’d better come stretched and lubed? I can’t be arsed to do it for you. Others, who can follow simple instruction, are waiting their turn.” 

Naked, and with catlike grace, Scorpius moved his slender body off the bed. As he reached down to pick up the clothes that had been torn off earlier, his pale golden hair, overdue for a haircut, flopped in his blue-grey eyes. Flinging it back out of his face, he pivoted to return them to their owner. 

_Damn shame too, he’s hot! I could have enjoyed getting into that. Wish I could remember what his name is?_

The young man’s black curly hair shone almost blue in the light of the room; his brown eyes normally shining with laughter were dull with disappointment. Stockier and shorter than Scorpius usually enjoyed, his quick grin had indicated there may be more there than met the eye. 

“Scor. Wait. I’ll do it,” a husky voice growled from the side of the bed. “I want you to fuck him. Want to watch you fuck him.” His voice deepened and his eyes darkened with lust, but Albus remained slouched against the back of the chair, his body relaxed and confident. “Watch as he arches to meet your every thrust, then screams his pleasure as your come floods his arse.” Albus sinuously uncrossed his leg and leaned forward, anchoring both feet on the floor. 

Scorpius turned and grinned wickedly at Albus. “Be my guest, just do a good job. I want him dripping with your saliva, slippery with lube, and begging for me to fuck him. You can do that for me, can’t you?” 

The young man on the bed whimpered 

Albus’s raised eyebrows and cocky smile of assurance told Scorpius there was no reason for him to even ask. 

Scorpius had watched Albus rim enough people during the sixteen months they had been lovers to know; no one came out of the experience unchanged. Albus rimmed like it was a religion, and he was the high priest on a mission to convert the masses. After an initiation of having Albus’s tongue penetrate them, the sacrificial victims would be begging to be ridden hard. A request Scorpius was glad to fulfill. 

The realization that they were both sexually dominant had almost caused an end to their relationship before it had begun. Bringing others into their playroom had solved the dilemma. Who knew there were so many subs in the Wizarding World; subs willing to pay for the privilege of being dominated by two of the best? 

Making the arrangements was no problem. Everyone wanted to be fucked by rich, handsome, charming, yet calculating Scorpius Malfoy. What they didn’t know, at least until they arrived, was that it was a package deal. Malfoy _never_ fucked anyone without Potter sitting by the bed watching, and waiting, his eyes never wavering from the scene in front of him. Waiting for the moment to signal Scorpius the direction the evening’s activity would take. 

Scorpius may have been the one that got them into the bedroom, but it was Albus’s skills that usually determined if they would be begging for a chance to return for a second go. 

Scorpius moved off the bed and dipped his fingers in a bowl of warm oil waiting beside the chair Albus had just vacated. He spread the oil generously over his cock. He could have done this earlier, but that would have kept them from playing out this game they had perfected. Like actors on the stage, the two of them had performed their parts so many times they were consummate in their roles. 

Summoning a blanket to ward off the chill in the room, Scorpius settled into the chair and planted his right foot onto the cushioned seat. He leaned back, propped his right arm against his thigh and wrapped his hand around his cock. He stroked it slow and steady, in anticipation of what he knew was coming. 

Albus explained to Scorpius once that watching him fuck another, seeing that puckered opening quiver and flutter open even more as it welcomed Scor’s cock, made his mouth water and his tongue start to tremble with the need to seek out and delve in to that musky scented heat. 

Loosening his shirt from his trousers, Albus gave Scorpius a perfunctory kiss before he crawled up the end of the bed. He wasted no time with soft touches, kisses or gentle words for the young man who was his goal. Like some Muggle heat-seeking missile, Albus had one target, and he headed straight for it, never faltering.  
.  
He grasped the buttocks of the youth, who remained on the bed in the position Scorpius had left him, and pushed them roughly apart. The boy’s legs started to collapse from being spread so far and holding him up so long. 

“Scor! Fix this!” Albus demanded. 

“Got it.” A soft incantation, _“Femurus Petrificus”_ and the willing victim’s legs were immobilized. 

Albus dragged the flat of his tongue from the underside of the boy's balls to his arse hole, dipping into that pulsating heat to get the earliest taste, just an appetizer. Then he continued up the crevice to the base of the boy's spine, pulling whimpers of want from both Scorpius and the youth. 

Purring with delight, Albus returned to the source of his pleasure, and Scorpius’s hand stroked faster over his rigid cock. Scorpius defied anyone, including monks under vows of chastity, to watch Albus rimming without wanking. Scorpius could testify to how much pleasure Albus both gave and received in his intense exploration of that most personal of places. 

“Oh sweet Merlin, Scorpius, he tastes divine,” Albus moaned. 

Spreading the rosy cheeks even further, Albus soon had his face buried in the boy’s arse. The tip of Albus’s tongue flicked in and out and probed the puckered opening unrelenting as the boy on the bed quaked. Scorpius watched as the tongue pressed even deeper, its tip disappearing into the slowly loosening hole. 

Watching Albus with his face buried between the arse cheeks of another brought forth a myriad of emotions and feelings in Scorpius. Surprisingly, jealousy was not one of them- desire, lust passion-oh yes- want and need- assuredly, but jealousy, no. Albus’s heart and soul belonged to him. 

“Gods, no don’t stop!” whined the boy on the bed as Albus pulled away. 

A soft incantation, “ _Rigidius_ ” and Albus returned to his task, probing even deeper. Recognizing the incantation, Scorpius groaned, the feeling of being fucked with that magically enhanced tongue organic in his memory. Magic may not be able to change the size, but Albus had learned how to control the strength and rigidity of that muscle. 

Scorpius watched Carlos’s ( _Carlos, fuck that’s his name, Scorpius thought, bemused that it chose this moment to return from somewhere in his memory bank)_ arsehole pulse with need. As he did, Scorpius returned to his own slow and deliberate strokes, bringing his raging passion back under control as Albus’s tongue stabbed repeatedly into Carlos’s hole. Then even more useless information about Carlos kept arriving, ( _An exchange student from Spain; persistent in his pursuit of Scorpius since his arrival, he’d only been at Hogwarts a few weeks_ ) amusing Scorpius as he continued to watch. The tongue sliding in deeper and deeper each time until saliva dribbled out of Carlos's arse, slicking his thighs. 

Carlos cried out, bucking his hips trying to capture more. 

“Like that, do you?” Scorpius said. 

“Yye, yyyesss,” the young man whimpered. 

“I can’t get deep enough,” Albus complained, as he rose to a kneeling position then turned away from the boy’s head and straddled his back. Scorpius watched Albus hook his arms under the boy’s legs and lift his arse. Albus leaned over and began to thrust his tongue in from the new angle. The boy’s face pressed deeper into the mattress. 

“Oh fucking hell.” Scorpius was not going to last much longer. 

Albus must have recognized the desperation in Scorpius’s voice as he then reached out and placed his fingers in the warm oil. He slipped a well-lubricated finger into the youth’s hole, preparing it further for Scorpius. He boy mewled at this new assault. He reached to touch himself. 

“Scor?” Albus said softly. 

“Handle it!” Scorpius replied not so softly. 

“Hands off!” Albus snapped as his teeth sank into the boy’s left buttock. “The only way you get to come is when and _if_ Scorpius says you can.” Pleasure would be given when earned and pain when it was deserved, or when _they_ determined. Neither he nor Scorpius was afraid to inflict pain when required. 

The boy ignored the warning, his hand sliding towards his cock. 

A sharp hiss of anger, then a surprised yelp from the boy as a cock ring secured itself around his erection. 

Scorpius snorted. “Nice touch with the cock ring. Your magic has always been impressive, but you’ve been practicing.” 

“Thanks, Dad’s been helping me. He thinks I’m still applying for the Auror’s Training Program,” Albus replied, with a roll of his eyes. He slipped a second finger in with the first, twisting, curling, and scissoring the two of them to continue the stretching; then adding his tongue and mouth his focus once again on his mission. Saliva and oil mixed and slithered out the pulsating hole, dripping past the testicles that hung full and heavy. 

Rocking into the intrusion, the boy raised his head, his eyes glazed with unbridled lust, tears and drool running down his face. “God’s, please. Fuck me! I don’t care who, or how. Somebody just fuck me, now!” 

“How’s that for begging?” Albus gloated. 

Scorpius stood, the all but forgotten blanket falling to puddle on the floor. He crossed the short distance to the bed. Albus smiled appreciatively at what he saw. Scorpius’s cock, proud and erect, jutted in front of him as he moved into position behind the boy, whose body trembled as he waited. 

Scorpius lined up his cock with the boy’s hole, but his attention was on Albus. Straddling the boy’s back, maintaining his balance by the strength of his thigh muscles, Albus leaned forward. “He’s ready. Loose and slick, just as you requested. Take him for me. You know how much I love watching you fuck another. Do this for me.” Albus’s face was intent and his voice low and commanding. 

With Albus’s eyes focused on his cock, Scorpius nodded as he pressed forward. It was still tight, but not so tight he could not power through it. The boy beneath them groaned, from pleasure or pain, Scorpius couldn’t tell, and did not much care. He was going to fuck this person, whatever his name was. With another thrust he breached the final barrier. As he did his eyes snapped to Albus’s, who smiled and nodded. 

“Another virgin conquest,” Scorpius said as he leaned in to capture Albus’s lips in his, savouring the bitter tang that lingered on Albus’s tongue. He was right, the taste was intoxicating; it remained even after the kiss had ended and Albus had pulled away. 

Scorpius thrust again, eyes closed, relishing the sensation. He was fully encased; he rested, giving the boy time to adjust, before sliding out to his very tip. There he waited. Eager to discover what treat Albus had for him this time. Albus never just watched but always found some way of participating. 

Albus leaned forward, his body covering the young man's, his face where Scorpius's cock pierced him. He could feel Albus’s warm breath and the tip of his tongue as it snaked out to lick Scorpius’s cock as it rocked in and out of the boy’s hole. Al’s timing was perfection; each lick of his tongue coated Scorpius’s cock in wet heat assuring that it was caressed at all times. Albus had not yet satisfied his obsession. Scorpius often wondered how early Albus’s mother had weaned him for him to be this orally fixated. 

“Whose do you want, mine or his?” Scorpius asked his breath harsh and rapid. 

“Both” Albus whispered, pulling away and moving off the boy’s back. “I want to taste both of you.” 

Scorpius leaned back on to his haunches, pulling the young man up and into his lap, his cock still buried deep. Albus’s mouth closed over the boy's engorged prick, and the boy babbled nonsense, as he frantically fucked Albus’s face. One look and Scorpius knew the need to come in the boy _(whatever his name is_ ) was dire. 

Fearing their combined assault would soon push the boy over the edge, and doubtful of his own ability to endure, Scorpius said, “Albus?” 

Eyes murky green with lust, Albus regarded him, then followed Scorpius’s eyes to the frenzied look on the boy, and nodded his understanding. 

“Done.” 

A muttered _“Finite Incantum”_ and the cock ring disappeared. Scorpius felt the incredible tightening around his cock as the boy came with a scream. Albus’s cheeks hollowed, sucking greedily, even when the boy’s cries of pleasure changed to whimpers of discomfort. 

The torture on his cock was exquisite, but Scorpius knew to wait. A scorching kiss from Albus, who had just returned to his knees, caressing his tongue and sharing the warm vinegary taste of the boy’s semen, rewarded his patience. 

Albus flooded Scorpius's mouth with the boy's spunk, as Albus swallowed Scorpius scream, his orgasm tearing through him triggered by the dual onslaught of the boy's tight contractions and the taste of him on his tongue. His spunk filled the overcome youth, his name not only forgotten, but as if it had never existed. 

Albus moved to the side as Scorpius pushed the boy forward on to his hands and knees, and watched, boneless, as Albus eagerly crawled over and lapped at the leavings that dribbled from the boy’s arse. With slow, easy motion Albus came to a kneeling position and once again shared the uniqueness of the taste with Scorpius. Scorpius almost collapsed with fulfillment and exhaustion. Only the third customer of the day and he was beyond tired. 

Albus caught him as he fell forward, whispering words of love and affection only Scorpius could hear. “I love you so much. God, you’re so beautiful. I want you. Need to feel your cock inside of me.” 

His exhaustion forgotten, Scorpius was never too tired to love Albus. The strength and energy would come from somewhere. He could deny Albus nothing. 

A weak groan from the mattress interrupting their words of endearment, and Scorpius snapped. “Why are you still here? We’re done with you. Get the fuck out!” 

“Scor.” Albus sighed, “I don’t think he can. He’s still partially immobilized. You’ve not released him.” 

“What? Oh! Sorry,” he muttered as he retrieved his wand. With a flourish and “Finite Incantum”, the youth collapsed, sprawled on to the bed. 

He lay there for a few moments before he stood, still shaky, dressed and moved gingerly towards the door. He glanced back beseechingly at the two of them, arms wrapped around the other, holding each other up. 

Reading the unanswered question on the boy’s face, Scorpius smiled. 

“How about it Albus, can he come play with us again?” 

Albus contemplated the possibility before answering, “Oh I think so. Next time be sure and be here by five. We’ll make time for you at the beginning. Don’t overdo the washing between now and then. I like the way you taste.” He grinned at the boy who smiled and nodded eagerly. 

“How many were still out there when you came in?” Scorpius questioned before the door opened. 

“Two, I think," the boy said. 

“Those two can stay, but tell everyone else who arrived after you entered to go home. If they’re so anxious to have a go, they need to get here earlier. The two that are left, tell them to go get a cup of tea or something. The wait’s going to be bit longer.” He turned to Albus for confirmation. “Albus has requested my cock be buried balls deep in his arse, and we don’t fuck with an audience.” 

The boy nodded and turned once again to exit, but not before Scorpius said, “Oh yes, before we forget, seconds are an extra ten Galleons. Make sure you have the money, or the consequences could be ugly.” 

Albus whispered “ _Obliviate indentificus”_ as the door clicked shut. The only thing the young man would recall from this evening was Scorpius and the feeling in his arse that he had been well and truly fucked. 

“Any idea what his name was?” Albus asked. 

Scorpius stopped and stared, trying to remember before he convulsed with laughter. “Fuck, if I can remember. Now wasn’t there some talk about my cock in your arse?” he said as he vanished Albus’s clothing with a flick of his wand.

 

Continued in Part 2 Atonement


End file.
